Sweet memories for a better life
by laumirot
Summary: On day Marcus decided to end his life and some people decided to help him see what you can have when you choose to move on.
1. Sweet memories for a better life

I do not own twilight

I nice idea that came to me one night and I wanted to play with this character. Hope you like it.

I am sitting on my room looking the book I pretended to read for the last two days. I cannot read anymore but the others would not question my reading. I staredd at the wall trying to find a simple thought about my life and I found myself loathing a life without a meaning.

I am a 3563 years old vampire who spent the last 1500 years of his life just existing and working for others. My life ended when I lost my reason to live in one stupid fight.

Didyme. She was so beautiful and so lovely. She has a small frame; she was 5.2 feet tall and she was skinny. Even for a vampire I am tall and well build. I am 6.5 feet tall and when I was by her side, I felt like a mountain but she loved it, she said she felt safe around me. And I failed to protected.

It was stupid, we told her to be careful, we told her about the necessity of our secret and we thought that she understood and we were mistaken.

_Flashback_

"_Didyme, can you explain to me why people is talking about this beautiful girl that comes to then in the night and bring them food and wood?" Aro asked angry "how many times we need to tell you how dangerous this is for you?"_

"_Aro, you are my brother but you do not control my life!" she said to him angry and stubborn._

_He was mad and I never saw him like this before. I try to put myself between them because they are strong and they fought before for less important matters, now was complicated and it could escalated fast into a big fight._

"_Didyme, Aro, stop this fight. Aro sit! Didyme, you need to understand that this is dangerous for you. We are supposed to give the example to the others and you are not helping us. You know I love you more than my life but this has to stop!"_

_She looked at me angry, she was changing and sometimes I felt that her gift was also changing. She use to bring happiness to everybody around her, now sometimes she can bring hate and this is scaring me._

"_You are my mate but not my guardian and I will not allow you to tell me how to live my life, Marcus Volturi!" she yelled at me and I was in shock. I sat on the first chair that I found and I tried to think an answer to this. In our society, is the male who is the dominant on the couple but because I wanted her to be happy I never forced her to do as her role demanded like my brothers did with Suplicia and Athenodora._

_Aro took this chance to approach her and try again to reason her. She was near the hearth and she was looking at the fire._

"_Sister, I love you, you are the only thing that remember me of my mortal life, you know that I lost almost all my human memories when I changed so please try to understand this" he said kneeling bye her feet. She looked at him angry and cold. She was not happy with us and she was not pretending to listening also._

"_I would not be a commodity for you! I wrote all our memories in the book I gave you because I loved you and you only wanted me to tell you, you don't read them. You use me to have a life and I would not allow this anymore. You are not welcome to my chamber and I want you to leave now!" she said and this was her doom._

_He was so hurt, he never wanted this to happen but it did and I knew that it was fate even if that means that I was condemning myself to a useless life._

_He moved so quickly, he only stood up next to her, pushing her, making her lose her balance and she fell into the fire. She only last five seconds before disappearing, only yelling my name while she was falling._

"_Marcus, I'm sorry, be happy!" and she died._

_We were frozen and I felt my soul dying with her. Aro was trying to extinguish the fire but I stopped him. I did not need to lose him. He looked at me scared and he kneeled on my feet._

"_Kill me, please! You have to do it! I killed my baby sister, I cannot live with this on my mind!" he was yelling at me while our family entered the room. I kneeled by his side and I took him on my arms. I would never see him responsible of her death. It was a stupid accident and she was to blame not my friend who was sobbing in my arms._

"_Marcus, Aro, what happened here? Where is Didyme?" Caius asked_

"_We were trying to tell her to stop her activities and she was angry with us, yelling at us. I was near the fire with her and she attacked me, I defended myself and she lost balance falling into the fire. She is dead and gone." I lied protecting Aro. As her mate, they could not touch me but is they knew that Aro killed her, he would be kill also, killing Suplicia at the same time._

_I told them to leave us alone in my room, we needed to talk and say goodbye to my love and his sister._

_After they leave, he looked at me, a question on his eyes._

"_Why did you lie to them? I killed your mate and I should be kill." He whispered_

"_I will not lose you, you are from today my brother and I will protect you from them. You will not talked about this with anybody and we will be together, consoling each other." I said holding him strong and sobbing with him for the loss of my lover._

_End flashback_

Today was hard, Heidy came three hours ago to inform me about our meal and I told her I was not hungry. Lies, last time I ate was two weeks ago. I was trying to starve myself to die. I was looking at the book I held when Aro entered to my room.

"Marcus, last time you ate was two weeks ago. I will not let you do this brother. I will not lose you too!" he yelled at me. He looked at the book I was holding and he winced. "I thought you burned this book as I asked you to do it. I do not deserve to have these memories!"

"Brother, you do; you are the only thing that hold me to life and I protected these memories to give them to you after you would heal from your guilt. You know that I never thought you were responsible of her death and I love you as my brother so please take this and read them. You need your humanity back. Do it for our coven, do it for our family, do it for you mate and please, do it for Didyme!" I told him while putting the book on his hands.

"I will but you need to change your life, you cannot do this anymore. Is killing us to see you like this, not even eating or reading anymore. You can try to lie to me but I know that you only stare at your book not reading anymore." He said holding me

"What can I do? I feel so empty with my life. Everywhere I go, I have a memory of her walking with me around the castle. Tell me what to do and I will do it." I said

"I have an idea but we need to prepare this properly. I thought that you could go to Carlisle coven for some time. We would said that as his coven is big, we need you to see if they are a menace to us. This would give you time to think and have you life back." Aro said, "I will call him and he will know the true about your stay there. He is our brother and he always wanted to help you. You can try his diet if you want."

"Are you sure about this, you forbade it when he was here, saying that he would be an exception to the law." I asked him

"I knew that you wanted to do it when he was with us. I never like this but if this would make my brother to come back with me, I would allow it for everybody. Please, I miss you!" he said

CaPOV

I told my family that I had a letter from Aro and that I wanted to read it alone. He never write to me, if he needs something, he would call or come to see me. This have to be important so I asked my family to leave me alone in my office. I could tell them what was going on after. I sat on my desk and I opened the envelope finding two letters. I took the one with my name on it and I read.

'_Dear friend,_

_I writing this letter asking you for your help. This is a dangerous matter and you are the only one who can help me._

_My brother Marcus is slowly dying and nothing we do seems to help him. You know that when his mate died, he lost a mart of his soul and this was my fault as you know. You are the only person who know this and that is why you can help me. I need you to take him with you for some time. You can teach him you ways of eating, he is not eating and maybe this could help him. I will allow this and we can tell the other that he make this too protect your treaty with the wolves._

_Please, I am begging you to help me because if Marcus die I would not survive this dying with him._

_Hope you call me soon,_

_Aro Volturi'_

I read the other letter, the official letter that I could give my family explaining that Marcus would come to our coven to search for liabilities to our secret. This will be difficult as we have one. Isabella Swan.

She is Edward's girlfriend and mate. They are in love and we are happy to have her in our house. She wants to be turn but Edward wants her human, so we are at an impasse trying to convince him about the danger if the Volturi hear about her. Now I will have one of our kings here and he would know about her. I only prey that Marcus would be kind and gentle like he was 300 years ago when I lived with them. I told my family that we need a family meeting and I joined them on the dining room.

"Honey, Is everything ok?" Esme told me, while Edward was hissing. I was happy that Alice cannot see them so that would give me space to lie and I know how to block Edward gift.

"He send me a letter telling me that our coven is big and he is sending somebody to evaluate our loyalty to them. This person will stay as long as he need and we need to help him as much as we can to perform his duty." I said

"But what about me? They cannot see me or you will have problems. Edward you have to turn me now!" Bella was yelling.

"No, I will not change you and I will not allow nobody to do it. You deserve a normal life and as you mate I will not allow this!" Edward yelled. "We will hide you and this will be ok."

"Edward, you cannot hide her and this person will smell her. Also when you will talk to him, he would know about her, so is useless." I told him

"Who is coming Carlisle? Felix or Demetri?" Jasper asked, maybe preparing himself.

"I hope is Felix, I always wanted to spar with him." Emmet said and rose hit him on the back of his head.

"No, they are not coming. The person chose for this is Marcus." I said looking at their face.

"WHAT!" they yelled

"Dad, are you telling me that one of the kings would leave the castle and stay with us?" Edward asked

"Yes, he will be with us for some months. He will be add to our treat with the wolves, I already called them. He will feed as we do, not feeding from humans. Before you asked, he wanted to do this when I was living in Volterra but Aro never allowed him. Now to protect our coven, he will do this for him. Esme and Alice, we need to prepare a room for him on the last floor. He needs to be alone and he loves his peace. Emmet, you will not spar with him. What do you remember about him?"

"He always stayed on his throne looking bored and not talking. He looked like she was nearly dead. Why I cannot spar with him? This could help him." Emmet said

"I see, like everybody, nobody remembers Marcus as he was before Didyme's death. First, he is probably the biggest vampire alive, maybe 6.5 feet and the muscles to match this. He is stronger that Felix and second, I think that he has a second gift that was hid from everybody knowledge but Aro told me once to never be on Marcus' bad side. In addition, to make things worse, when I was living with them, I felt that his nice a quiet character was nothing but a pretense. So please, be carefully around him. Bella you need to be calm and pleasant with him in order to have him forget the law until we can solve your problem. I will call Aro now to know when he is arriving and if he will bring things for his stay. I will let the letter from Aro for you to read and I will go outside to call Aro. Do not follow me and Alice do not check for this. I will tell you as much as I can of this call." I said leaving the house.

I run to the hospital and I told the nurse that I did not want to be disturb and that I was not taking any calls. I called Aro.

"My friend, thanks for calling. Do you have my answer?" he said

"Yes brother, Marcus is welcome to be with us as long as he needs our help. Just wanted to know when is he arriving and if he need something on particular. Is he bringing some affairs with him or do I need to buy everything for him here?"

"He only need some peace and calm. He probably will be in his room and not talking a lot. I already put him in your diet, he drank bear blood and he told me that he was pleased about this. His eyes are orange now. He will bring some books and clothes with him, but eventually he will need more. He had his account already set for him in the States, so he will only need help to buy whatever he need but probably Alice could help him better that you. I will send his books later in the evening and they will arrive next week. You need to put some bookshelves on his beds because he love to read and he has a library on his room and wanted all his books to travel with him." He said laughing.

"I still remember the time I spent with you in Volterra; he was always reading even walking reading a book. Now tell me, how is he? He is like a brother to me"

"Carlisle, he wanted to die, he was starving himself, he did not eat for two weeks and he was sitting on his chair, staring at one book. Is killing me to see him like this and I would do anything to see him happy again. Please, dear friend, help Marcus." He said pleading.

"I will, so when is he arriving to our house?"

"Tomorrow morning he will be there. Prepare yourselves and you already have my gratitude and friendship. Till later," he said closing the call.

I returned to the house to tell them about the news. They were anxious about this and Edward was sulking about having a Volturi in our house but as I was the leader, he had nothing to say about this. Bella was hesitant but also curious about the vampire king.

"Bella, tonight you will sleep here because you need to be here for his arrival. As usual, you will sleep in your room and Edward you are not allow there. Now family we need to prepare his suite because he will be here at 8 am." I said smirking when I saw Edward scowl.


	2. Books and reading

I do not own twilight

I hope you like it.

BPOV

I called my dad to tell him about me staying at Carlisle's home. He said that it was ok and he rather wanted me to stay here because he would be working outside Forks the next year. He talked with Carlisle about this and they thought that it would nice to having me moving to the Cullen house so after preparing Marcus's room, we went to my house to pick up my things. When we arrive to the house, I had a fight with Edward because he wanted me to move to his room and I did not like it. Carlisle was not having that either and Edward left to hunt angry again with us.

Alice prepared our clothes for the first meeting and I was not comfortable using a black dress that fit me like a second skin. She wanted me to use heels but I told her no way, so she gave my some flat shoes.

I had a good night sleep, took a long baht in the morning, Esme prepared my breakfast and we took places in our living room, waiting for Marcus to arrive. Carlisle told us that he did not know if he will com alone or with some guards but they sat me on the farther couch in case that one of them attack me.

Edward was still angry with me, not looking at me and brooding. He was cold with Carlisle and he did not want to talk with jasper either, only talking with Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and Alice.

They tensed and I heard somebody knocking the door. Carlisle opened and greeted Marcus who entered and looked at me.

"Human?" he said looking puzzle.

MarPOV

I was next to the door when I hear the heart beep. A human in Carlisle house? I needed to see this and talk with him. I would let him explain before reacting. I knocked the door and Carlisle greet me. I entered and I saw her. A little girl who was sitting on the farther couch, behind the protection of the entire coven. I saw her bonds and I understood but I felt like to play with them a little.

"Human?" I said puzzle.

"Marcus, nice to see you. You already know my family but your never met Isabella Swan, Edward' girlfriend and my daughter." Carlisle said with pride on his voice.

"Do not worry for me, I will not say anything to Aro or Caius about this." I said, "I would love to go to my room and rest my mind. Carlisle, I need to talk with you about our business while I will be around. Esme, you house is lovely and I thank you for letting me stay here. Jasper, we need to talk because I would need your help. Alice and Rosalie, I embarrassed to say that I need to buy more clothes and I am not use to, so I would love to go shopping tomorrow if you have some minutes to spare for me. Emmet, I will spar with you but give me some days to recover from my moving. Carlisle, do not worry about this; I will be gentle with him. Edward, do not read my mind, It is private and I love my privacy." I said fighting to stay with blank face while I wanted to laugh at their face. It was the first time they listened to me speaking like this.

I looked at Bella and she was staring at me, curiosity in her eyes. After all, I was one of the kings and she must have questions for me.

"Little one, do not be scared of me. I will not hurt you and I will not allow somebody to harm you. So, feel free to ask whatever you want, ok?" I said smiling for the first time after my love died. I heard some gasps and I chuckle.

"Marcus is nice to see you smiling again! Do you want to see your room?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, please." I said following him to my suite.

BPOV

I sat on the couch, looking at Carlisle and Marcus retreating to his room. We made the four room an entire suite with all the commodities and he have animal blood for him on his fridge.

I took my favorite book and I started to read while listening my favorites songs. I spend the rest of the morning like this until Esme called me to have lunch and Jasper asked me to play some video games with him and Emmet.

It was evening when I realized that Marcus was still on his room not talking with anybody. The family went for a hunt and I was alone with him. I was curious and I would love to talk with him about his life, human and immortal. I went to the stairs that lead to the four floor and I stopped next to his door not daring to knock. After some minutes, I decided to go to my room when I heard him calling me and telling me to enter. Heaven help me, I would be alone with the Volturi king.

MarPOV

I spend the morning with Carlisle fixing he rules for our cover. I still remembered when we told him the truth about Didyme's death and how he help Aro to overcome his guilty. He was a dear friend and a brother to us. He explain about the wolves and told me that I would me them tomorrow, they were scared about me living in Forks, so it was better to tell them about my new diet and how I was in control after more than 3000 year as a vampire.

After he left, I took one of my favorite books, Romeo and Juliette and I read it again for the pleasure of this. Carlisle took his family to hunt and Isabella stayed with me on her room.

After some minutes, I could hear her heart next to my door. She was still curious and wanted to talk with me but she did not dare to knock the door. I decided to help her.

"Isabella, please little one, enter" I said

She entered the room and looked at me shyly. She was so beautiful and young. She came next to my couch and I told her to sit next to me.

"Are you reading Romeo and Juliette?" she asked

"Yes, why are you asking?" I said smiling

"Is my favorite book, I read it like twenty times already. Edward complain about this but I cannot help it." She said laughing softly.

"Is my favorite too and I do not know how many times I read it already but I think that it would be more than twenty times." I said laughing also. "As I told you before, you can asked me about everything you want to know. If this is too personal, I will just said no."

"How old are you?" she asked and looked at the floor blushing. "Sorry, I was not polite."

"Is ok, physical I am 25 years old, in vampire age I am 3563 years. I am the oldest of the Volturi and I sired Aro and Caius."

"Do you remember you mortal life?" she asked

"Not really. I did not have somebody to tell me about this. If you were turn now, you would have to Cullen to tell you about your mortal life, so you could remember. My sire left me after he attack me, he thought I was dead. So I only remember that I was rich and I was married but without children. The rest is a mystery to me and I learned to live with that."

We continue to talk like this for some time. I was shocked because this was the first time in centuries that I opened myself to somebody different from Aro or Carlisle. I found a second copy of the book I was reading and I gave it to her. She sat comfortable next to me and we started to read together not talking. After half an hour, I felt her getting tired, I put a pillow on my lap, letting her head fall on it, and she slept quiet while I read my book.

I was so happy having her next to me that I did not heard them arriving after their hunt.

"Marcus, Can I come in please?" Carlisle was asking

"Yes, my friend, come"

He entered the room with his family behind him. They froze when they saw us.

"Is everything ok Marcus?" Esme asked, "Did she bothered you?"

"No, she was near and I invited her to com, we talked and we read a book together till she fell sleep and I did not wanted to wake her up, so I let her sleep here. Do not fret, she is safe with me." I said smiling

"But you said that you do not want nobody in your room." Edward asked

"Yes, I said that and I would like to have my privacy, so go, I will call you when she will wake up." I said waving my hand

I saw they were worry and they did not understood why I was so attach to her. I did not know why but I will not call Aro and tell him about this. I will enjoy my time with her and it will be ok.

CaPOV

We went to hunt and Bella told us that she would be ok staying alone with Marcus. I thought that she was trying to sneak to his room to see his books and talk with him about his life. Sometimes she is so curious about anything.

The hunt was not fun as usual because Edward was in bad mood. He was fighting with Bella again about her change. I do not understand this couple. If you love somebody as he said he loves her, you would want to have her forever. He wanted to be human and lose her in 50 years or so. He was controlling and pushing, that why I did not wanted her to sleep in his room as he requested. And to my relief, she did not want also.

When we entered to the house, Bella was nowhere and I was sure that she was in Marcus's room, asking about his life and reading a book. We went to the four floor and I know the door. Nobody answered.

"Marcus, Can I come in please?" I asked

"Yes, my friend, come" he answered

We entered the room and we froze; he was sitting on the couch reading a book. Bella was sleeping next to him, her head on his lap and a blanket protecting her from his cold body and the room's cold. She was sleeping quiet while he was playing with her hair purring softly and looking at us.

"Is everything ok Marcus?" Esme asked, "Did she bothered you?"

"no, she was near and I invited her to come, we talked and we read a book together till she fell sleep and I did not wanted to wake her up, so I let her sleep here. Do not fret, she is safe with me." he said smiling

"But you said that you do not want nobody in your room." Edward asked

"Yes, I said that and I would like to have my privacy, so go, I will call you when she will wake up." he said waving his hand, telling us to leave.

I pushed my family outside, muttering to Edward

"Not now son, he is waking up and he can be more dangerous than Aro. I will talk with him tomorrow."

In the morning, Bella came to the kitchen, she said she was starving and Esme gave her a good breakfast. I was happy to see her smiling for the first time in weeks. I was surprise to heard Marcus door open and more when he arrive to the kitchen and after crinkle his nose because her food, he sat next to her, with a book and a cup of blood.

"Hello everybody. I thought could be a good idea to take my food here." He said smiling.

I never saw him like this. Smiling, laughing, and talking. Something changed after he arrived and I could not see what. Edward was not happy about this and that explain why he made this stupid mistake. He tried to read him.

I saw his face-hardened and his eyes were on fire. He was not happy.

"Carlisle, my brother, I will not be harsh, but you know who I am and what I need to do now" Marcus said

I did not understood what he said until I saw Edward face. He was lost in his thoughts.

"Little one, I did not want you to see me like this, but do not be afraid because I would never hurt you" he said in Bella ear. She nodded and looked at me, a question on her eyes 'What is going on?'

It was fast, in a blur Edward was pinned on the wall, Marcus's hand griping his neck and he was yelling at him.

"I told you not to do this boy! I love my privacy and you will not try to read my thoughts. The only person who is allow to a part of them is my brother and he is a king. I can feel you inside my head trying even now. Do it again and I will hurt you! Now leave me alone!" he said releasing Edward and coming to sit next to Bella "are you all right dear one?", he asked her worry.

"Yes, I am ok, please do not hurt him, he was just confused" she answered

"Why he was feeling that, little one?" he asked her

"They told me that you were so sad that you never speak or smile or laugh, so I think he did not understand why you were doing this now," she said and I was in shock watching their conversation as if they were alone on the room.

"Finish your food and we can continue our reading if you want to do this" he said and she nodded. "Carlisle can you tell the wolves to come here for the meeting? I would love to rest on the couch today," he said to me. I nodded and he drank his blood while Bella ate her food.

After they finished, he asked her to go to the couch as he went to pick up the book. They were reading Romeo and Juliette, Bella's favorite. They sat on the couch together, she was leaning on his side while he was purring and caressing her shoulder. They stayed like this until midday when Esme called Bella for her lunch. We were waiting for her on the kitchen, he asked us to leave them alone when we heard her yelling at him.

"Marcus, I'm not a baby, put me down!" she yelled laughing

"No way, you are so fragile and clumsy that you can fall again," he said entering the room and shocking us again when we saw him carrying her on his shoulders while she was hitting him on his back. He put her down near her food and he sit again next to her, telling her to eat.

Edward was so angry but also so scared that he left the room and went to his room.

"Marcus is so nice to see you happy again. Do you have something to tell us? "I asked

"Nope, I am happy about having a good friend for a change. We have a good morning reading our favorite book together." He said with a poker face." When are the wolves arriving?"

"They will be here in ten minutes. Do you want me to tell you more about them?"

"Yes please" he said smiling but I could see in his eyes that his mind was ready to take all the information and to make decisions. He was a king after all, a powerful one.

I explain about our treat and how the pack organize itself. I told him about Jacob black the alpha and the friendship that he has with Bella. He growled at this, not happy about her being around a werewolf. He was scaring me acting like this and the worst is that when he growled, I could swear that I smelt Bella's arousal.

When she finished her lunch, she took his hand and pulled him to the living room. He just let her do it and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Tell me when the wolves arrive," he said leaving the room with Bella.

We had a big problem here. I was lucky that nobody realized what is going on, but I did. Marcus is Bella's mate, not Edward and she is his mate, not Didyme. I felt Esme hand on my shoulder.

"Dear, is not your fault, you could never know this. They did not realized yet but they will and we have to protect our son, not letting his anger to cause his death." She said sad in her eyes and kissing me softly.

"At least now she is safe and the Volturi would give her what she wants."


	3. Friends who care about me

I do not own twilight

JaPOV

We went to the Cullen house for our meeting with their king. Jeez, first they told us to go to the treat's line for our meeting and this morning Carlisle called me to tell me that 'the king' wanted to stay at the house and asked for us to come over. What a git! He is not my fucking king!

We run together and we planned how to present ourselves before the dam vampire. Carlisle told us that he is powerful and that we need to show some respect so Sam, Leah and I will go to this meeting in our humans form while the rest will stay in wolf form hidden in the forest until I call them to show themselves.

We arrived to the clearing near the house and the coven was waiting for us. I did not see Bella and I hope Fuckward sent her home until the leech goes away.

"Jacob, is a pleasure to see you," Carlisle said

"Hello to everyone. Where he is?" I asked shortly

"He is coming down from his chamber and he will arrived in a few seconds," he said

I did not understood why he was taking so much time. I knew that the bloodsuckers were fast and coming down from the four floor could take him five seconds at most, not some minutes.

I heard Bella's laugh and I froze. I saw her coming outside, pulling the biggest vampire I ever saw. I made a step back. Typically of her, she found another vampire to take care of.

"Jake, good to see you man!" she said smiling and running to meet me hugging me.

The vampire growled and zipped to her side, not happy about me around her. He took her hands and pulled her to his side.

I looked at him and I realized that he was taller than I was and he was powerful. He was somebody to respect and to take seriously.

"Jacob, I want to introduce Marcus Volturi, one of our three kings and my friend." Carlisle said." Marcus, this is Jacob Black, he is the alpha of this pack and Isabella's best friend. He took care of her when we left for a short time last year. He killed one rogue vampire that attacked her, trying to kill her."

I saw his face softening and he held his hand out for me. I took it feeling uneasy.

"Good afternoon young Jacob, I thank you for helping my little one here. I would like to know you better to see if there is a chance to make a treaty between your pack and our coven. As you are part of our world, it could be beneficial for both. The Volturi works together to apply the law in order to preserve human and vampire life safe." He said. I could see the king in those words and I needed to see how he could react to some stress. I knew that Leah would grill me afterwards.

"Sorry, but you drink for humans. How do you want to work with us when we protect humans?" I asked him

"Actually I am not drinking human blood anymore. I started my friend's diet and I will stay like this. And for my coven, we do not hurt tourist anymore, we take the criminals and the dying people who wants to die." He said with a blank face. I could see that he was not happy about my question but as he wanted to be in our good grace, he was letting this pass. Something told that he would not be so compliant if I push too hard.

"We need to talk with our elder and I will tell you they answer. No if you do not mind, I would love to spend some time with my friend while Sam can tell you about our pack. I said smiling at Bella. She was so beautiful and she looked happy for the first time in weeks. I looked at her and she asked me to go to the bench on the back of the house to talk.

The king was not happy about this but he let us go, just glaring at us.

"So Bella, what happened in the last day to make you so happy?" I asked walking by her side, holding her hand. I though I hear somebody growling and somebody else chuckling near us.

MarPOV

He took my little one to the back of the house, to talk about her life. I was not happy and I found myself growling. Carlisle chuckled and I glared at him.

"Sorry friend, I never saw you like this and is funny," Carlisle said

"Why did you growled at Jake?" Sam asked

I did not know what to answer and my friend helped me.

"Jake said he was Bella's best friend and this is a place that Marcus wants for himself. We as vampires are possessive with what we think is our, so he is having some issues about somebody saying he is her best pal." Carlisle said.

Sam was interesting, he had a beautiful soul and he told me about the pack and his role. We talk about the imprinting and I found that it was similar to the concept pf mates. We talk two hours about a possible treaty between the wolves and the Volturi when I hear somebody yelling in the back yard. Edward.

"What do you think you are doing alone with the dog!" he was yelling, "I told you that I do not want you around him!"

I stood up so fast that everybody jumped. I felt my lost energy was back. A vampire will find out that I was not the week vampire everybody saw the last centuries.

CarPOV

Oh my god! Heaven helps us! Now I know why Aro told me to be carefully around him. He is truly a monster and I hope he will not kill my son after this. I will not arrive there before him.

JaPOV

It was nice to be around Bella again. On the last weeks, she was not allow to see me as her stupid boyfriend said I was too dangerous for her. Now, thanks to the king, I was sitting on the bench holding her on my arms and listening her latest adventures.

Typical, she was expending time with the king but it sounds that he is nice with her and letting her have some fun. I knew he was not happy about me alone with her but he did not stopped her when she took my hand carrying me to the back yard.

We spent two hours there. She was telling me that she wanted to travel, that she wanted to be change and that her love for Edward was not strong as it was before, she was having seconds thoughts about it.

"I don't know Jake, is like he is controlling me and he doesn't let me chose my life. Now that I spending sometimes with Marcus, I can think about us without him pressuring me." She said

"What do you feel about Marcus?" I asked her a little afraid about her answer.

"He is a good friend; he is spoiling me and is nice to sit around him, reading a book. He knows how to calm me down. He made a silly noise, like a purring every time we are together doing something nice like reading or watching a movie." She said blushing

I was right she is falling for him. I will never have her, she is too tie to the leeches and I will have to let her go. I already felt that he was imprinting on her. He will give her anything she needs even when this could be letting her have a werewolf friend.

We heard a noise from the wood and we saw Edward running in our direction

"What do you think you are doing alone with the dog!" he was yelling, "I told you that I do not want you around him!"

"You will not tell me what to do Edward Cullen! I'm a grown woman who will chose her life," she answered

"You are my mate and I will decide your life, you whore!" he yelled back

I felt somebody near us and I shuddered. It was raw power approaching us fast. A second after I saw Marcus standing by the back door of the house, his eyes in fire and power emanating from him. He looked taller than before and he was big. He walked near us and I fell to my knees with my hands up in surrender. He was furious.

"Edward Cullen, I told you to be carefully, I told you to stop playing this and I told you to back off of her.! I thought that you were smart but now you came here and you yelled at her. Give me a good reason to not kill you stupid boy!" Marcus was roaring.

Edward took Bella in his arms and started to back up until they were next to the house.

"You are not going to touch her! She is mine and she will do as I said!" he yelled. Stupid leech, even looking at my surrender he did not realized that he was dooming himself. How many times did he see me stepping back to a leech? Never, I would prefer to die before, but the king was too much and I thought he could kill the entire pack alone. I saw the rest of the Cullen standing next to me. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were sobbing in their mate's arms. Carlisle was shaking his head.

"Dear friend, can we talk please?" he said

"No Carlisle, I talked with him yesterday while she was sleeping. I want him far from her. She is his singer and he is trying to control her life like she was a puppet." Marcus said, "Edward, you have two second to let her come here or you will regret this."

Edward looked at him and pulled Bella closer to his body, moving one of his hands to Bella breast, playing with it. She looked scared and wanted to escape from him.

"Let me go, you are nothing to me! I hate you, do not dare to touch me like this!" she yelled.

It was a blur, Marcus move so fast that I never saw his movement but less than a second after he was putting Isabella in my arms.

"Please, can you hold her while I speak with him?" he told me

"Yes sir, it will be an honor." I answered

He looked at the Cullen and he sighed. Edward was smart and took his chance running away to the forest. Marcus let him go and came near me picking Bella from my arms and carrying her inside. She was crying and clutching to him.

"Carlisle, what is going on here?" I asked

"When he arrived, yesterday they connected and they spent the last hours together. He is sweet with her and looking at her needs all the time. You need to see them when they are alone; they would sit on the couch, reading a book and talking about it. They eat together, she eat the food and he will drank his blood on the kitchen laughing about who is getting the best taste." He said to me

"Where is he taking her now? Do we need to go after them?"

"Probably to his room, she is the only one allow there. We have to wait until they call us. She need time to heal and he will help her. Let's go to the living room and we will wait for them to come back." He said smiling

"Come in guys; tell the pack in, I will cook for you a good lunch." Esme said smiling.

I called the pack, they came in their human form, and we went inside the coven house. Ten minutes later, we were eating while talking with the Cullen. Emmet wanted to spar with us and he was trying to convince his father of this.

BPOV

I was hurt; I never felt so humiliated before. He squeezed my breast so hard that I would have a bruise. It was painful and I wanted to cry. I was sitting in Marcus lap, he was holding me, purring softly and trying to comfort me.

After some minutes, I calmed down and I looked at his eyes. He was so handsome, his hair was brown and long, his face was like a Greek god, his lips were full and his eyes were now light brown as he was drinking animal blood.

He was looking at me with love and concern in his eyes. I knew that he would take care of me always. I put my hand on his check and he leaned on it, enjoying the warm. He closed his eyes and the purring was louder. I felt so good, sitting on his lap and caressing him. I did not hesitate and I pushed my lips on his, afraid of his rejection.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, not breaking the kiss searching for something. Then he close his eyes kissing me back. I felt his tongue caressing my bottom lip and I granted him access feeling for the first time his taste. It was like cinnamon and apple. I was intoxicate by his taste and the feeling of his hands on my lower back. We kissed hard some minutes before he pulled back and stared at me.

"Are you sure little one?" he asked me

"Yes Marcus, it feels right to kiss you. How do you feel about this?"

"I feel in heaven, I am so happy with you by my side," he said smiling

He kissed me again and when he pulled back, he rested his forehead on mine, breathing fast.

"Little one, do you want to be my partner?" he asked me

"Like a boyfriend?" I answered

"I am a little old to be a boyfriend but it is between those lines, will you take me as your boyfriend?" he asked

"Yes Marcus, I will be honor to be you girlfriend" I said kissing him

He was smiling and he looked so happy. After some more minutes kissing him, he told me that we needed to go downstairs because they were worry about me after Edward reaction. He helped me standing on my feet and took my hand leading me to the living room, walking at human pace.

CaPOV

We were on the living room with the pack; Esme gave the some food and prepared more for Bella. She was in Marcus room and we heard her cry while he was purring for her.

I was thinking about this, he was never like this, not even with Didyme. He was nice with her, helping her and caring for her but he never try to protect her or purred in public for her. He was cold and he never allow himself to show some affection in public. She hated this and she never forgave him for that. Aro told me that even when he was sad about her death, he chose to protect him ignoring her death and helping Aro to overcome the guilt.

"Do you thing that they will stay on his room any longer?" Jacob was worry about her.

"I do not know, but do not worry about her safety. He would never hurt her."

"How can you be so sure about this?" he asked

"She is the only one allow to his room; even in Volterra the only person allow to this is Aro, even Caius has to asked permission before entering. He allowed her to enter into his private world. Last night she fell sleep on his arms, we tried to pick her up to put her on her bed and he did not allowed us to do it, chasing us from his room. She slept there and when she came for her breakfast he came after her, talking only to her, ignoring us."

"So, you think that he feels something for her?" He asked

"I'm not sure, for the moment, she is good for him. You have to understand that he lost his mate 1500 years ago and he spent all those year grieving for her. It strange to see him changing like this in two days. We need to see how this will work out and also see how she feels about this." I said

I heard a chuckle and I saw Jasper grinning mike an idiot.

"Jasper, are you ok?" I asked him

"You will see that in two minutes," he said grinning like a schoolboy.

This was strange, I never saw him like this, not even when he is looking at his mate. I heard some noises and I saw Marcus coming to the living room dragging Bella behind him. He sat on the couch, next to jasper and put Bella on his lap. She cuddled herself on his chest and smiled at me.

"Dear Bella, are you ok? I'm very sorry about Edward reaction." I said looking at his eyes.

"Is ok dad, Marcus helped me to calm down and I will be ok. Can I have something to eat please?" she said.

"Yes Bella, I made something for you. Some garlic bread and a salad" Esme said

I saw Marcus frown and she was laughing at him. When Esme came back to the room, Bella sat on the couch near Marcus, ate all the garlic bread, and asked for more sauce for the salad. She was smirking and I did not understand why. She talked with the pack and they told her about the new treaty and the lasts scandals from the reservation.

Bill was angry with Charlie because Sue was dating him. She laughed about her dad going out with Sue but she said she was happy about him having somebody to look after him. When she finished her food, she went to the kitchen and I heard the fridge opening, what she was doing? I smell garlic and I heard her laughing.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked looking at Jasper. He was smirking and trying to contain his laugh. She came back to the room looking smug. I saw her walking next to Marcus and she took his chin, looking at his eyes.

"Little one, I hope you did not do what I'm thinking about;" he said unhappy

"Little old me? What did you think I would do?" she said and she surprised us, leaning down and kissing him on his lips. He pulled back and I though he was angry with her, for kissing him without permission.

"I told you I hate garlic and you eat a whole head just to tease me! Now, you will be punish, my pet" he answered, pulling her down to his lap and kissing her hard.

We were astonished and we waited until he decided to stop kissing her and talk with us. It took some time but he gave her a pause to let her breath.

"Marcus, is there something you need to tell us?" I asked carefully.

"Mmm, well is difficult to say, just try to be open mind" he was stuttering

"Marcus?" I said raising my eyebrow

"Ok, I want to introduce my girlfriend, Isabella Swan." He said smiling holding her close to him.

"Are you sure of this Bella?" I asked her but I knew the answer before she opened her mouth. I never saw her like this before, happy and relax.

"Yes dad, I'm so happy. We will take this slow and we will be ok," she said smiling at me and pressing herself on his chest.


	4. Brothers

I do not own twilight

MaPOV

We spent the last two days talking about our future. She told me that she wanted to be change when she was around my age and I thought it was a good idea. She told me about her childhood with her rather silly mother who was always too busy with her own life to take care of her daughter. That was the reason for her more mature attitude, she had to be sure to have food on the kitchen and pay the bills.

"Pet, I need to ask you something and I want you to be open minded." I told her

"Tell me love, what you need from me?" she said

"As you know, I was supposed to make a report about this coven; the truth is that my only reason to come here was to prevent my death. I was starving myself when Aro thought about me staying with Carlisle could help me to get out of my depression."

"Do you feel better now?" she asked me

"I feel alive, you cannot see this but before I met you I was like dead, not talking or even eating. You brought light to my life and I am thankful for that."

"So why is there a problem?" She asked

"I have to come back to Volterra eventually. As one of the kings I have responsibilities to deal with and my brothers need me," I told her

"Do you miss you family?"

"Very much, little one" I said sadly

"Tell me what you were thinking to sort this out?" she asked me

"You are perceptive. I was thinking about you coming with me to Volterra. You will be safe and for your father's sake, you can pretend to study in the university while living with some friends of Carlisle. What do you thing about this?" I told her, taking her hands and looking into his eyes.

"We need to talk with Carlisle. He can show to Charlie the good side of this story. You need to call your brothers to tell them about me. Maybe they will not love the idea of you having me like your girlfriend." She said frowning

"You did not answered my question, my pet." I said

She looked at me into my eyes and put her hand on the back of my neck, pulling me down until she reached my ear.

"I would follow you anywhere, love" she muttered into my ear before claiming my lips.

I was so happy, even if she never told me that she love me, she proved me her love everyday with little details like waiting for me when I go hunting and preparing my clothes after my shower.

I took her to the kitchen and I made some food for her. She ate it while a cleaned and prepared some snacks for the afternoon. She was happy and she was humming a song.

She took me to the living room and we started to read a book she chose. It was a sexy story about some elves. I did not read this before and it was funny to think she would this kind of books; or she was trying to give me some hints about something else. I did not wanted to pressure her, I wastaking this relationship slow.

I felt them before they opened the door. Why were they here? They left the castle without warning me; were they trying to surprise me? I pushed my love to the wall behind me and I stood tall, preparing myself for a fight.

"Dear brother, how nice to see you! Are you hiding something from us?" Aro asked me, smirking at me

"What are you doing here, brother?" I asked him

"Somebody came to us telling us that you were betraying our coven so we came to apply the law." Caius said

"Who came and what are you talking about?" I yelled at them

"Oh dear Lord, so it was true. Where is the little one that made my brother come to life again?" Aro said beaming

I looked at him coldly and I saw his bond to me stronger than ever. I pushed my love to my side, close to my body enlacing her waist with my arm.

"Aro, Caius, this is Isabella Swan. Pet, these are my brothers, Aro and Caius Volturi."

She was hesitant and I decided to warm my brothers.

"As you may see, I'm not longer the vampire I was in the last centuries as I recover my full power, so for our sake, do not try to harm my little one." I said standing tall, showing them how big I was and letting them feel my power. Aro wince and Caius stepped back.

"No need to do that. We will love her for what she did to you. And we will protect her as we protect our mates." Aro scolded.

She looked at me and I nodded; she started to walk in their direction when the Cullen arrived. They were scared and I told them to wait. She went near Aro and he took her hand.

"Amazing, I cannot read anything. Dear one, you are especial, you helped my brother and we have him back after many centuries of grieving for his lost life. Thank you dear one" he said hugging her and kissing her head.

"Isabella, I'm not a man of many words, but I wanted to tell you that you are welcome to our family and that we will honor to call you sister," Caius said caressing her face.

I was happy with my brothers, accepting her and welcoming to our family, but a more primal side of me was angry with them touching my mate. Oh Lord, she is my mate. I growled at them and Aro chuckled.

"Dear one, go to calm your mate before he try to kill us for touching you." He said to Bella and she laughed running to my side and hugged me.

"Aro, Caius, nice to see you!" Carlisle said

"I am afraid my friend that I do not have good news to tell you. You son was in our palace, telling us about Marcus's betrayal and you breach to the law. It offered a position in our coven but he said that he wanted to be alone for the moment." Aro said

"And what are you going to do about this old friend?" Carlisle asked

"We will stay with you some days and we will decide what to do about this situation. We want to get to know our sister also, so we would love to spend some time with her." Caius said smiling at Isabella.

"I heard that your son wanted to spar with us. If we promise not to hurt him, can we do it tomorrow?" Caius asked

"Do you have something in your mind Caius?" Carlisle asked

"Nothing serious, but could be nice to see what can they do, especially the god of war." Caius said

We sat on the living room, my pet sitting on my lap. I was listening the talk, purring to her softly. After some minutes, Aro looked at me and he laughed.

"Brother, stop purring, is embarrassing to see you acting like a teenager!" he told me

"Oh dear, you have to be happy that he is purring softly, sometimes it gets so loud that we can hear him from the garden." Carlisle said smirking

"You have to be kidding, you spent 1500 year staring at the wall and in two days a little girl changed you into a horny teenager!" Caius said laughing.

Bella was blushing and I felt embarrassed. I could not help purring to her, it felt so good to be around her. I took her in my arms and I left the room.

"We will be in our room, in this way we will not bother you." I said walking slowly upstairs. I heard their laugh and I run to the four floor.

We sat on our couch, trying to stop laughing. She was so beautiful that I caressed her face telling her how much I love her. She moaned and straddled me claiming my lips.

"Dear one, we said that we would take this slowly." I told her trying to move her off my lap

"No, I want to taste you, please!" she was pushing her body closer to mine and I could feel her breast pressing my chest.

"Dear one, I do not want to take you like this, when my brothers are in the house. It is embarrassing." I said

"Please Marcus, I need you, don't make me beg for your love!" she pleaded trying to open my shirt.

"Dear one, I want our first time to be especial, please!" I told her

"I need to taste you at least a little, please"

I looked at her and she was backing up tears. I moaned and I gave up.

"We will play a little but we will wait to go farther, is that ok with you?"

"Yes, please!"

She was on my lap, straddling me and I kissed her, moving my lips to her neck, sucking her skin over her pulse and moving to her collarbone. I ripped her dress and I took of her bra. She was perfect. I took of my shirt and she started to caress my chest, feeling my muscles and moaning her pleasure. I palmed her breast and I leaned down to take her nipples between my lips. She was babbling and I growled. I pushed her to the coach and I kneeled between her legs. I caressed her stomach and I moved my hand to her panties, pulling them out. I brushed my finger on her slit and she moaned loud. I set down and I lapped her pussy, searching her clit and sucking it slowly driving her crazy.

"Marcus! Please!"

"Yes pet, want do you want"

"Touch me please!"

I started to lick her clit nibbling it while pushing one finger inside her. She cried my name and started to rock her hips. I pumped my finger inside her and I added a second finger, curving them inside her searching her soft spot. She was moaning and screaming my name. I wanted her to come and I started to suck harder and move my fingers faster. She was near the edge.

"Come for me love, I want to see you come!

"Marcusss!" she yelled shacking in her bliss.

After I licked her juices, I took her in my arms. She was a virgin and I wanted to wait before our first time. Eventually she recovered and she kissed me again.

"Dear one, are you ok?" I asked her

"More that ok, it was perfect, thank you love!" she said.

"Stay here and I will go to pick up some clothed for you as I destroyed your dress. I hope you were not attached to this one." I said showing her dress.

"No, is ok, but go search for a dress while I clean myself." She said smiling

I went quickly to her room and I took a dress similar to the old one. Strange.

"Dear one, I found a second dress who looks a copy of the one I destroyed." I told her

"Shit, Alice!" she hissed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"She probably saw that I would need it, she brought these last week." She told me

I was embarrassed imaging the seer vision about Isabella and me.

"Are you hungry my pet?" I asked her

"Yeap, I would like to eat something." She told me pulling me downstairs

When we arrive to the kitchen, I saw Aro cooking some pasta.

"I heard that my sister was hungry, so I started to cook for her." He said smirking

"Aro?" I asked him

"Is nice to see that you are in good shape and that my sister is rather happy about it." He said laughing.

I felt uncomfortable and I saw Isabella smirking at me, her eyes flashing with malice.

"Oh brother, I'm so happy!" she said moving to my side and pulling me down before claiming my mouth and sucking my lower lip hard. She winked at me and looked at Aro who was now very embarrassed. "Oups is not nice to tease me like this brother. You know what they say about playing with fire?" she said smiling while looking at Aro's eyes

"Maybe a truce could be a good idea, sister, or we could start a little war on teasing each other." Aro said opening his arms, inviting her to go near him. She run to his arms and hugged him.

"It would be nice brother, but also I would love to just play sometimes, a good verbal spar is something I could love eventually." She said

"I could take that, now go sit and I can give you some food." He said starting to prepare her dish.

It was nice to see my brother like this with her. I was scared thinking that he would never approve my relationship with her but even Caius was happy.

"After Bella's lunch, Emmet would like to spar with us. I have an idea but I want to know your opinion. Do we spar with them and we show them what we can do after, or do we showed them and we scare them from the beginning?"

"Interesting question. The pack will be there also. How did you want to scare them?" I asked him

"I was hoping that you would spar against Caius and me like we use to do before." he said smiling

"I did not spar in a long time. Do you remember how this end last time we played this?" I asked him rising my eyebrow.

"Yes, but I was hoping that his time could be better because of your lack of practice." He said.

"Ok let's do this. Dear one, do not worry, I will be ok and this will teach them some respect. You will stay next to Alice and Esme. I do not want you near the spar. Do you understand this?"

"Yes love, I will not go near the fights, I promise"

"By the way, be careful around the Cullen males, they are mad about you for the little show that you gave us." Aro said

"What?" we said together.

"We could hear her screams and your growls even if we were in the back garden. And I dare to say that the wolves also were not happy." Aro said laughing. "I had to tell them that she was pushing you after Emmet told us that you took advantage of her innocence."


	5. Power

I do not own twilight

Thanks for your reviews, it helps to know that you like my story.

MaPOV

After Isabelle finished her food, we went to the back yard with Aro. As he said, they were not happy about our private time and I got many dark stares.

"Marcus, I think you own me an explanation." Carlisle said angry

"Carlisle, I am sorry for our behavior, we did not planned this and I can take the full blame for this." I told him

"I do not need you to apologize; I need you to be the responsible one of this relationship. She is only 18 years old and you are the older who has to control himself before acting." He said mad. "I will not allow this again, did I make myself clear?"

"Yes Carlisle, please do not speak about this with her. She was upset after Aro told us." I said.

"Ok, we will talk about this later. I understand that the pull will grow stronger and you will eventually fall to it. Now, for the sparing, do you have something in mind for this?" he asked

"We need an open space like a big clearing where we can move and the persons who not spar would be far for the fights." I said

"You mean that Bella want to watch?" he asked

"Yes, she asked and I said yes. I put the condition that she has to be far for the spar and she said yes."

"She actually accepted this! What did you promised her for this Marcus?" he said smirking

"I said that if she stayed far from the spar and if she did not put herself on danger, I would kiss her senseless till she fall sleep." I said smug

"Marcus, before you do that we need to talk about some priorities." He said laughing

"I said I will kiss her not something more and you have to remember that she was rather demanding today, so please, we will talk later."

He went to talk with his coven and the pack and I went to search from my brothers and my love. I found the fast, they were in the living room, laughing; Aro and Caius were sitting on the couch while she was in Caius's lap with her feet on Aro's legs, talking with Aro and playing with Caius hair.

"Hope you missed me a little or my brothers were enough interesting to keep you distracted?" I said surly

She saw me and her face glowed; she stood up and run to my arms, burying herself on my chest.

"Marcus, I was missing you and my brothers helped me and we were talking about your life in Volterra. They said that they want us to move there soon and that they were happy about us." She said smiling.

My brothers were near us smiling at her and holding us together.

"Marcus, everything is ready, we can go to the clearing whenever you want." Carlisle said.

"We can leave in five minutes," I told him. "Now, pet, you have to do as you promised me and you will get your reward later."

"Is ok, just have fun but do not hurt the wolves please." She said

"I do not think I will spar with them. Just remember that I love you and that I would never hurt you as I probably will do to my fellow sparring friends."

"Is ok, I will remember that and if I forget I will let you refresh my memory after. Now let's go," she said leaving the room with us following.

I took her in my arms, we started to run after Carlisle, and after twenty minutes we arrived to a beautiful clearing. I told Bella to stay with Alice and Esme and I went to the middle of the clearing with Aro and Caius. The pack and the Cullen were looking at us, waiting to see what we wanted to do.

"Aro, please tell them what we are going to do while I stretch a little. Last time I spared was more than 1000 years ago." I told him

"Dear ones, we wanted to show you how we used to train when we were youngers. You will have to forgive my brother Marcus, he did not spar in the last 1500 years, so he could be a little out of shape." He said smirking at me "so, we need you to stay far from us, do not approach even if you think that we are hurt. Carlisle, you already saw me sparing with Caius but never with Marcus. I would need your assistance but you will come if I call you. After we finished, we could spar with the willing ones but try to learn while looking our fight. Now go to your places and let the show begin." He said in a dramatically way as he always did making me rolled my eyes.

We took our places; they were together staring at me, they were showing all their power and their strength. I could feel that Aro was more powerful than Caius was but Caius was stronger than Aro. Interesting, maybe I could use this against them.

"Let's the game begin, brothers." I said smirking. "Or are you afraid of your older brother?" I said teasing trying to drive them mad and I did it as I did it before. This little question drove them mad all the time.

Aro growled at me charging fast, I just took a step aside and I doge him. After he passed my side, I lifted my leg and I kicked him on his lower back sending him to one big tree 150 meters behind me. I left myself shift and I used the same leg to kick Caius in his chest sending him to crush a rock 100 meters outside the clearing. They were growling they frustration and they were charging at me again together. I felt them come; they were faster than before but still not enough for me. I stood with a firm footing on the ground and I let the feel that they could take me down that easily. It was a trap and they fell for it. When they were about to reach me, I took them by their neck, gripping hard lifting them from the floor. Aro eyes were wide and Caius was froze.

"Brother, you are hurting us." Aro told me

"You said that you wanted to take this easy and you attacked me together, you did something stupid and you need to be punish." I said watching them groaning from the pain. I was losing myself and I was getting feral. It was a mistake sparing without any preparation before. I was trying to fight this and I did not know what to do until I heard a little voice talking near me.

"Love, can you hear me? You are hurting your brothers." A woman said. I looked at her and I saw it was Isabella. I let my brothers go and I faced her.

"As I remember I told you to stay far from this fight and you promised to do it. So, dare to tell me what are you doing next to me?" I yelled at her.

She did not answer to me; she was concentrating in something when I saw that we were surrender by a silver light that did no let the others near us. After the shock, I was still mad at her.

"Isabella, you did not answer my question!" I yelled again.

"Love, can you look at my eyes and I promise I will answer to you," she said shivering

I was mad but I humored her. I saw into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, losing myself into them and I felt her hands touching my face, pulling me down to her face. She took one long breath and she kissed me. I felt my anger vanishing and my strength coming back to me. I heard somebody gasping around as I took her in my arms, kissing her hard and tasting her mouth, not caring about being watch. After some minutes, I let her down and I felt to my knees holding her by his waist. She was caressing my head.

"Are you feeling better love?" she asked me

"Yes, I'm so sorry that I yelled to you. I was so mad," I told her

"You were feral and I needed to help you to come back. I was the only person who could help you."

"But I could kill you, little one"

"I know, but as your mate, is my duty to be there for you. Now, I will put down my shield and I will let your brothers come nears us. You have to apologize because they were only playing; they did not wanted to hurt you. They did not realized that after so many time not fighting, you could snap like this. Maybe now, the rest will understand that they need to respect my mate." She said

I felt the light disappear and I saw my brothers coming nest to me, looking sad and guilty.

"We are so sorry; we did not want to disturb you like this. We did not realized how dangerous this could feel for you." Aro said

"Is ok I need to apologize because I hurt you and it was not necessary. We need to thank Isabella that she was able to take me out of my feral state." I said holding her close.

"Yes, it was mad, she put a shield over you and nobody could approach to you. We were afraid for her and she did no let anybody in till you were calm." Caius said, "Sister, I'm so proud of you"

"No we need to talk with the other because they are afraid of coming here. Marcus, I do not think that you will be sparing today, so maybe you can reward your mate properly, don't you think so?" Aro said smirking

"Yes, we will go to a date tonight, just help me with Carlisle because after tonight he will want to kill me." I said laughing. Isabella looked at me and before she asked, I told her that I wanted to surprise her. We walked to the outside of the clearing where the family and the pack were looking at us.

"Bella, are you ok?" Carlisle asked, checking her for injuries.

"I'm ok dad, I needed to do this. I was the only one able to bring him back.' She said

"But it was dangerous at least one of us should go with you." Jasper said

"And drive him crazy because a male other than him was close to me? Not a chance." She said surly

"I am so sorry; I never meant to hurt my brothers. The last time I spar or fight, it was millennia ago. I was not prepare for this and until I feel in control I will not fight again." I said looking at them.

"Carlisle, I know that this is embarrassing but until the bond is completed they will be like this. You need to let them go and talk about this without you to control them." Aro said

"But she is my baby girl, I want to protect her." Carlisle answered

"If you do not do this, she will probably shield her way and do it anyway feeling guilty afterward." Caius said, "Do you remember how you felt when you first found Esme?

"I see. Ok, just be carefully Marcus, she is only a human and you are so strong, you hurt the two most powerful vampires in one single movement. Please be carefully." Carlisle said.

"I will. I will go to the house to prepare a surprise for her. Can you bring her back in two hours?" I asked Aro

"Yes, brother. Here you have the keys for our house in Seattle. It could be a good idea to stay over there tonight and I think that I left something for her in your room. Have fun brother!" he said smirking

Git! I knew that he was after something when he left the house in the morning to hunt.


End file.
